This invention relates generally to containers and, more particularly, to a container having tab identifiers and a method for constructing the container.
Containers are oftentimes used for packaging, storing and/or transporting a product, such as food. At least some known containers are clamshell type containers fashioned from a unitary blank of paperboard and are used by the fast food industry. These clamshell type containers are typically used by first placing a sandwich or other food product into a lower or tray portion of the clamshell container, closing an upper or lid portion of the container, and providing the container with the food to a consumer. The container is typically releasably latched and is thereafter unlatched by the consumer to gain access to the product.
In this type of container, as well as in other types of containers particularly adapted for the fast food industry, there exists a need to identify the food product stored within the container so the assembler of the food product and/or package may readily designate the contents of the container to thereby inform any intermediate server and/or the consumer of the contents. In some cases, a server will identify the product stored within the container by marking the container with a writing utensil or using an adhesive label. Such current product identifiers are difficult to use and/or routinely lack description.